I Never Told You
by LaurenLaneLover
Summary: What goes through CC's head the night she and Niles resigns? One shot


I Never Told You

**probably one of my less happy ones. Hope you enjoy it still though!**

CC was never one to cry but tonight was different. She had given up on Niles and everything they could have been. She didn't know why those words escaped her lips when her heart was telling her to go for it. As she laid in her bed, back against the metal headboard and knees pulled up to her chest she remembered what her heart spoke earlier today. _He loves you, you fool._ But her head was saying something else. _He's made fun of you for years. 'Cow', 'Witch'. Do you really believe he can love you after expressing those hurtful words?_

CC shook her head as herself came back to reality without the help of her heart and head telling her what to think.

The only thing she could think about was Niles.

_**I miss those blue eyes  
How you kiss me at night  
I miss the way we sleep**_

CC walked into the kitchen to see Niles hovered over the stove as he seemed to be cooking for tonight's dinner. She walked up to the counter and leaned against it, holding out her empty glass. "Niles, get me more water?"

Turning around, Niles caught himself staring at her chest that was pouring over her unbuttoned white blouse. He quickly looked up at her and found his words. "Finally trying to lose those pounds, huh Babcock?" He wore a devilish smirk on his face that made CC shiver at the sight.

_**Like there's no sunrise  
Like the taste of your smile  
I miss the way we breathe**_

"Ha-Ha, very funny, Toilet Duck." She pushed the glass out toward him and it hit him in the chest.

He angrily took it from her and walked to the fridge to fill it. CC took the opportunity to check out his backside. "I think you're the one that's been working out," she smirked before Niles turned around in a state of shock.

"What?" He slowly handed the glass of newly poured water to her.

Realizing what she said she froze. "Uh, nothing," she panicked. "I was just thinking out loud.

Niles nodded slowly before he walked back to the stove.

CC set her glass of water down and fiddled with her fingers. _I should just tell him. Just say 'Niles, I'm in love with you.' You can do it, CC._

Feeling her presence still there, Niles slowly turned. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

Her eyes widened at his question. _Oh there's a lot you can do for me, Niles. _"Uh no. No, I'm good."

_**But I never told you  
What I should have said  
No, I never told you  
I just held it in**_

CC kept her knees against her chest as she breathed out a heavy sigh, trying to keep her tears in tact.

_**And now,  
I miss everything about you  
Can't believe that I still want you  
and after all the things we've been through  
I miss everything about you  
Without you**_

CC slipped into bed with a smile on her face. She had just come back from the award ceremony and she won her category. Not only that but she danced with Niles afterward. As she closed her eyes she could see him staring back at her.

_After he dipped her and she came back up into his arms, their eyes locked. Her breath got caught in her throat as that smile crossed his face and his laugh lines showed. She loved this facial features. They were so pronounced and almost told a story. She hoped she was in it._

As she opened her eyes again and smiled to herself and a warm feeling came over her as she thought of the man that she considered was her enemy and yet secretly her best friend all in one.

_**I see your blue eyes  
Everytime I close mine  
You make it hard to see  
Where I belong to  
When I'm not around you  
It's like I'm alone with me**_

CC felt herself in emotional pain so bad it hurt physically. She didn't know why she let him go when she knew things would have been good. What was she afraid of? _Who_ was she afraid of? Herself? Yes. It was herself. Niles was perfect for her. Smart, funny, witty, gentleman, assertive. And he loved her. What more could she want? She had over twenty years to figure out her feelings for Niles and she just realized the now?

CC quickly sprung up from her bed, slipped her heels back on and grabbed her purse before running out the door of her Manhattan penthouse. Niles was leaving the next morning which gave her only twelve hours to change his mind when she could have let that option be the furthest from his mind years ago.

_**But I never told you  
What I should have said  
No, I never told you  
I just held it in**_


End file.
